


Those Damn Glasses

by Starlight623



Series: That Damn... [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Black Tie, Dancing, F/M, Sexy glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: When Leonard wears a pair of glasses for a mission, Sara has a sudden appreciation for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so technically Leonard doesn't have glasses, but let's imagine a scenario where he does. Inspired by an interview on "The Talk" that WM and DP did, and WM is wearing glasses. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyMvolrFy5I) Come on! Is there anything he can't make look good?

Leonard steps out of the fabrication room, straightening his already uncomfortable tie.  Ugh, another tuxedo.  He knows Sara enjoys seeing him in them, but he certainly doesn’t enjoy wearing them.  And what’s with these glasses?  Before he can question Gideon for this choice in disguise, Sara rounds the corner and sees him and gasps.

“What?  What’s wrong?” he asks, paranoid.

Sara shakes her head a bit.  “Nothing.  Nothing’s wrong.  You just startled me.”

Leonard knows better than to think he startled an assassin, but lets it go for now.

“Go get dressed and let’s get this mission over with.  I hate undercover.”

“Yeah, I’ll meet you on the bridge,” she mumbles and heads to the fabrication room.

Soon enough, they’re dancing at a fancy black-tie event; the kind that makes Leonard twitchy.  But his date is wearing a very form fitting dress that matches her eyes and has a considerable slit up the side, so the evening isn’t a complete waste to him.

“You’re staring,” she whispers.

“I could say the same for you.  We’re supposed to be looking for the mark and you keep looking at me.  Is there something on my face?”

“No… nothing like that.”

“Then what?”

“Well, it’s… wait, there he is!”

Leonard turns Sara under his arm and maneuvers them a bit to see.  Indeed, the man they’re after is over in the corner.  And if he has the artifact they need, they can finally call an end to this mission.  A double win if Sara keeps this dress…

“Ok, twinkle toes, let’s dance our way over,” he says.

It never fails to amaze Sara just how quickly Leonard learned to dance after a previous mission had her teaching him.  The new skill has come in handy a few times.  Especially tonight.  Now, as he waltzes her closer to their target, she almost forgets why they’re there.  Her fiancé is holding her close, wearing a sharp tux, and of all things, a pair of glasses.

It caught her completely off guard when she saw it the first time, and he definitely noticed as much, but she wasn’t about to feed his ego and tell him how much she liked them just yet.  The mission had to come first.  It was no different than her wearing a wig.  Their identities needed to be kept secret.  But once they got back to the ship, oh, this would be discussed.

Within minutes, Sara has lured the man into a hallway and seduced him enough to grab the artifact from him.  After a swift punch, he’s knocked out and tied up. 

“You know,” Leonard grumbles as he secures the rope.  “You could have just kicked him in the face and been done with it.  That flirting was really unnecessary.”

“Jealous?” she teases, leading him back to the crowd.

“No.  I just believe in practicality.”

She chooses to ignore his protective nature.  “Care for one more dance, Leonard?” Sara asks as they return to the ballroom.  It’s a good strategy to not be seen racing out of the place, but instead casually dancing.  The mark won’t be going anywhere yet anyway.

“At least I’m finally more comfortable with that question,” he answers as he pulls her close.  “I was an idiot for not taking you up on that original offer.”

“You were.  But you’ve made up for it since.”

Damn those eyes of his.  Normally a weakness for her anyway, now they were perfectly outlined by the glasses.  Sara mentally kicks herself.  Like she needed one more way Leonard Snart could bring her to her knees.  But damn if she couldn’t turn away from those icy blues looking at her through the frames.

They slowly make their way through the crowd, spinning and stepping like Fred and Ginger.   As they reach the door, Leonard holds out an arm and blocks her path.

“When we get back to the Waverider, you’re going to tell me what you’ve been thinking all evening.”

“Count on it,” Sara whispers and moves his arm to saunter past.  His mouth goes dry at the move of her hips as she walks to their car.

Once back to their quarters, Sara turns around.  “Unzip me?”

Leonard pulls the zipper down and kisses the base of her neck.  “Now, care to explain what’s had you almost distracted tonight?”

She sighs as she turns around.  This was definitely going to inflate the ego, but damn, looking like that, he deserved it.

“It’s the glasses.”

He reaches up to feel them, having pretty much forgotten about them.  “The glasses?  What about them?”

“They’re sexy as hell.”

“Seriously?”

“I’m very serious.  You’ve got these amazing eyes anyway, but the glasses just highlight them.”

“Why have you never mentioned a love of glasses before?”

“You’ve never had them on until now.”

He looks at her with disbelief, but he also looks a little smug too, exactly how she expected.

She grins at him.  “Look, some girls like cowboys, or a man in uniform.  Me?  I guess I have a dangerous men wearing glasses fetish.”

That knocks the smug look from his face and changes it to an eyes wide expression, but Leonard quickly recovers and returns to his cool demeanor.

“Oh really?  So, someday when I’m older and my vision’s going, I shouldn’t have Gideon fix my eyesight, I should just get glasses?”

Sara suppresses a shudder at that thought.  “Well, I guess that depends on your vanity.”

“ _You_ are the only person on the planet I would ignore my vanity for.”

“Well, let’s worry about the future later.  For now…”  She grabs the lapels of his tux and pulls him in for a kiss.  “…You’re overdressed.”

Leonard goes to remove the glasses until Sara stops him.

“Leave them on.”


End file.
